The present invention relates to a stator, a motor, and a method of manufacturing a stator.
In a brushless motor described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-136089, wire connection portions drawn out from coils are each inserted into a U-shaped bent portion of a conductive member provided in a stator, thus electrically connecting the wire connection portions to the corresponding U-shaped bent portions.
However, since the opening width of each U-shaped bent portion is substantially equal to the width of each wire, which is small, high operating accuracy is required to insert the wires directly into the U-shaped bent portions. It is particularly difficult to insert multiple aligned wires into a single U-shaped bent portion. Wire insertion is further difficult if, for example, the diameter of each wire is great and the wire is highly rigid as in the case of a brushless motor used in a power steering apparatus of a vehicle.